the_pussycat_dollsfandomcom-20200213-history
Buttons
|main artist 1 = The Pussycat Dolls|released = April 11, 2006|recorded = 2004-2005|genre = Hip hop, R&B|length = 3:45 (album version) 3:52 (single version)|label = A&M Records|album 1 = PCD|composer = Sean Garrett, Jamal Jones, Jason Perry, Nicole Scherzinger|producer = Polow da Don, Sean Garrett, Ron Fair, Tal Herzberg, Young Smoke|previous = Beep|next = I Don't Need a Man|previous album 1 = Stickwitu|next album 1 = I Don't Need a Man|video = The Pussycat Dolls - Buttons ft. Snoop Dogg (Official Music Video)|featured artist 1 = Snoop Dogg}}"Buttons" is the fifth track and fourth single by American girl group The Pussycat Dolls from their debut studio album PCD. The song was remixed with additional vocals from American rapper Snoop Dogg and was released on April 11, 2006 as the album's fourth single. "Buttons" contains elements of Middle Eastern music, while the song's lyrics speaks of a woman's desire to be undressed. Background "Buttons" was written by Sean Garrett, Jamal Jones, Jason Perry and Nicole Scherzinger and produced by the former two alongside Ron Fair, Tal Herzberg and Young Smoke. Garrett wrote the song in a short amount of time, with Nicole Scherzinger in mind saying, "she is very sexy so the concept of loosening up her buttons,—every guy would want that and women wouldn't have a problem with guys loosening up their buttons.""Sean Garrett Tells All: The Stories Behind His Classic Records". - Complex On December 19, 2005, the Pussycat Dolls performed at the 2005 Radio Music Awards a "racy rendition" of "Santa Baby" where Snoop Dogg joined them dressed up as Santa Claus."Snoop Dogg Pushing The Pussycat Dolls' 'Buttons'". - MTV News Following their performance, Interscope Records asked Snoop Dogg to be part of "Buttons" adding two verses. In February 2006 at the Grammy Style Studio event, Scherzinger announced that Snoop Dogg would be a guest in the remix exclaiming, "It's the D-O-double-G, baby!""Snoop Dogg Pushing The Pussycat Dolls' 'Buttons'". - MTV News Composition "Buttons" lasts three minutes and fifty-two seconds. It was written in the key of D minor with a time signature in common time, with a moderate groove of 102 beats per minute. The group's vocal range spans from the low note of G3 to the high note of A4, with Scherzinger adopting breathy vocals. The group takes a submissive stance towards Snoop Dogg who "seems to be as the object of affection for the girls, who ask him to 'loosen up our buttons' and to not 'leave us asking for more'." A writer for Complex magazine wrote that "it's lyrics right into the burlesque strip tease performances that PCD actually originated from". A writer for Vibe magazine noted that the song's production is reminiscent to earlier works by Timbaland. Critical reception Vibe magazine listed it as the 28th best song of the year, describing it as song that "oozes sexuality.""60 Songs of '06". - Vibe Rolling Stone ranked "Buttons" at number 91 on their "100 Best Songs of the Year" list for its "snaky synths, hot chorus, and Snoop cameo". In 2008, at the BMI Pop Awards "Buttons" was recognized as one of the "Award Winning Songs""2008 BMI Pop Awards - Award Winning Songs". - Broadcast Music, Inc. and at the 24th ASCAP Pop Music Awards, it was recognized as one of the "Most Performed Songs" of 2005-06. On the occasion of Snoop Dogg's 40th birthday, Erika Ramirez of Billboard included "Buttons" at number 4 on the list of "Snoop Dogg's Top 10 Billboard Hits". Commercial performance In the United States "Buttons" entered the top ten of the Billboard Hot 100 at number seven, and began to steadily climb up the chart. It eventually reached a peak of three on September 16, 2006 being blocked by London Bridge by Fergie and Sexyback by Justin Timberlake. "Buttons" spent a total of 11 weeks inside the top ten of the Hot 100 and 30 weeks on the chart in total and peaked at #1 on the Hot Dance Club Songs chart. According to Nielsen Soundscan, by January 24, 2010, the Pussycat Dolls became the first female group in digital history to have three singles— along with "Don't Cha" and "When I Grow Up"—surpass 2 million digital downloads. "Buttons" also reached top 5 in countries like Australia, United Kingdom, Ireland, Germany, Scotland, New Zealand and more. Music video The music video for "Buttons" was directed by Francis Lawrence over a period of three days. The video begins with Snoop Dogg performing his rap while lead singer Nicole Scherzinger dances around him seductively. As the first chorus begins the group, dressed in suggestive black outfits, walking towards a tunnel where they later perform a striptease. As the second chorus begins, they are seen performing upon a horizontal bar. Towards the end of the chorus Scherzinger separates herself from the group and performs against a backdrop of curtains made from jewelry then proceeds to dance around a chair. Before the chorus begins four additional chairs and the group performs a dance routine. When Snoop Dogg's verse begins, The Pussycat Dolls are shown walking towards him. During the breakdown, the girls dance while smoke is filled and halfway through the video, the floor turns on fire. The video ends with the girls walking away. Live performances On December 31, 2004, The Pussycat Dolls performed an early demo version of "Buttons" on New Year's Eve with Carson Daly."The Pussycat Dolls - Buttons (Live @ Carson Daly New Years)" - YouTube. On June 30, 2006, the Pussycat Dolls appeared on Good Morning America as part of its Summer Concert Series performing "Don't Cha", "Buttons" and "Stickwitu". On September 8, 2006 they performed "Buttons" at the Fashion Rocks where they were joined by rapper Jibbs. At the 2006 American Music Awards they performed "Buttons" wearing "sparkly sequined mini dresses." Lyrics |-|Album version= |-|Remix version= Videos Live performances Pussycat Dolls - Buttons (Melody Sings Lead First Verse)|Melody sings the first verse after Nicole is late coming on stage. References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:PCD songs Category:PCD singles